


Shadow demons

by aspiring_dragon



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Grog and Scanlan are mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, could also be read as polyamory if you so desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiring_dragon/pseuds/aspiring_dragon
Summary: Percy has a hard time keeping his hands from shaking





	

**Author's Note:**

> Panic attacks, I'm sure Percy has had his fair share of them. This was a bit of a comfort fic for myself after a panic attack. Anyway slight spoilers for Percival's character arc (till episode 35). Nothing major though.

Percy’s hands tremble. He tries to work, tries to continue as normal but the pieces of metal he’s working on won’t keep still. 

It was supposed to be a quiet day to rest and work before Vox Machina had to rush to the aid of another person or city in need again. Of course his luck didn’t last and it all went downhill for Percy after lunch. He was leaving the dining room to go to his workshop with Vax walking next to him. Right before the stairs he turned to Percy and said “Don’t go turning into any smoke monsters before dinner we have plans for tomorrow.” and flashed that smile of his. And Percy knew that Vax had meant is as a joke so he smiled back even though there where cold fingers walking down his spine and Vax’s smile hadn’t made his heart jump to his throat like it normally would. 

So Percival works to distract himself but his mind was always treacherous when idle. He keeps thinking of Whitestone and his sister and a name on the barrel of a gun that no longer exists. His hands start shaking and his hammer drops down to the floor with a loud clatter and he curses. He bends down to pick it up when he sees it and freezes. There’s black smoke flowing from his hands and the floor and a weird cruel face looking down at him. He clambers back and looks around but he can’t see anything but black smoke anymore. His ears are ringing and everything is too loud. The smoke forms into cold wispy hands that go for his throat and press down. He cannot breathe. He’s going to die choking alone on his workshop floor. His whole body is trembling and there are tears streaming down his cheeks and he has failed Cassandra and Vox Machina and he’s going to be consumed by the smoke demon inside of him. There are hands on his arms keeping him on the floor and he can’t – “Percival!” he cannot – “Please Percy what’s wrong? Talk to me!” and he opens his eyes to see Keyleth, sweet dear Keyleth in front of him. The smoke is gone for now and he can see the ceiling. “Percy?” He tries to form coherent words but he’s still hyperventilating. “P – please Percy breathe with me” She looks like she’s going to cry and he nods. Anything for her. “Inhale” He inhales “Exhale” He Exhales. It continues until he’s not hyperventilating anymore but Percy is so tired and he feels like he’s been fighting a spirit or a ghost - maybe he has been? - and so he lays his head on Keyleth’s shoulder. There are no demons inside his chest.

Percy feels Keyleth breathe and thinks he can feel a tear drop from her cheek on his head. She’s trembling a little as she combs her hands through his hair and – god he didn’t realize how cold he was before. He can hear footsteps against the stone floor and there’s the sound of his workshop’s door opening. “Hey Percy? Wait – Kiki?” Vax. “What’s wrong? Do you need healing?” Pike. “I – I think everything is okay now.” Keyleth speaks softly and as she talks the footsteps move behind them and a hand lands gently on his back and Vax is on their side. Then there’s a hand on his forehead and he hears Pike say: “He doesn’t seem to have a fever. Keyleth what happened?” He feels warm and safe squished between Vax and Keyleth and Pike and he zones out. 

When Percy next comes to he’s definitely not in his workshop anymore. There are warm hands circled around his stomach and he can feel a warm breath on his face. When he opens his eyes Vax is looking down at him with a worried frown. Percy looks back at him and Vax’s face softens a little. “Evening” He whispers, “How are you doing?” Percy thinks for a moment. Horrible, scared. “Fine – uh better.” Percy croaks and to his annoyance finds that his voice doesn’t sound as convincing as he would have liked. “Ok, Good.” Vax answers but Percy can see that Vax is not fooled. He closes his eyes and touches his forehead to Percy’s and Percival forgets how to breathe “Pike checked you but everything was fine. She thinks you probably had a panic attack.” The hands around his middle tighten and Percy hears Keyleth – of course it was Keyleth - say: “You know we’re here for you Percy. I – If you’re not feeling well you can always tell us. I know I’m not good with stuff like this but there must be something I can do to help” Her voice is muffled as she speaks into Percy’s back but he smiles a little and thanks her. That is when the door to – His room?- opens and when he looks Vex and Pike are standing in the doorway. The door shuts and soon there’s a Pike curled up between him and Vax and an extra pair of hands on Keyleth’s. “Try not to give us such a scare again de Rolo.” Vex scolds but her voice is soft and worried. He hums but before he can properly answer Vax asks: “Where are Grog and Scanlan?” “Probably out drinking or at the brothel and even if they we’re here I don’t think we could all fit into Percival’s poor bed.” Vex laughs. Pike giggles a little and says: “They could always sleep on the floor.”

The four talk some more but Percy doesn’t really hear the words anymore. Their quiet conversation lulls him to sleep and so he falls asleep again feeling the safest he ever has in the arms of his little family.


End file.
